The purpose of this research is to study the ways in which women have avoided rape. We will examine the situational contingencies and the coping strategies employed which enabled the potential victim to control the situation. We will also examine the childhood and adult socialization of the women who avoided the rapes and of the control group of rape victims. Of particular concern are their previous coping methods in crises, their self concepts and their early autonomy training within the broader framework of socialization experience. One hundred women, fifty victims and fifty avoiders, will be recruited through a blanket advertizing campaign in community, special interest, minority and metropolitan newspapers. Indepth interviews using both open-ended and structured questions will be conducted by a female clinician. The non-victim group will be compared with the victim group two ways --holding background variables constant and looking at the situation, and holding situational variables constant and examining background factors (e.g. demographic variables). The Automatic Interaction Detection statistical program will be used, given two extreme groups -- one most likely to be victimized and one most likely to avoid victimization. A sequential analysis will be conducted resulting in an identification of subtypes and strategies which work in specific contexts for specific kinds of women. Both coping strategies in the rape situation and socialization factors (such as self-defense training as an adult or rough and tumble play as a child) significantly differentiating victims from avoiders will be communicated to educational institutions and parents for primary prevention. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: The Rape Victim, Elaine Hilberman, M.D. Washington, D.C.- American Psychiatric Association, 1976. "A Review of Rape and Its Victims: A report for Citizens Health Facilities and Criminal Justice Agencies." Lisa Brodyaga et al. National Institute of Law Enforcement and Criminal Justice. L.E.A.A. U.S. Dept. Justice, 1975. Women and Health, I, 5, Sept./Oct., 1976.